It was a Long Shot
by phnxgrl
Summary: This is my response to the furor caused by the Promo on Squab and the Quail.


It was the long shot. They had to protect Erik at all costs. Rick knew that but did she have to kiss the guy when the paparazzi were around? The headlines screamed 'Nikki Heat is a Cheater!' Then of course Paula had to call followed by Gina and Alexis!

Rick had his hands full doing damage control. Rick internally groaned when he read that Nikki's popularity had taken a big hit. Gina was telling him he needed to be out in press pronto. Kate was standing next to him.

"Rick it was a ploy to get the killers to attack. We got the bad guy too! There is no one I rather kiss than you." Kate said.

"I know but Kate this is bad! The press is 90% against you. We have to do something and something quick!" Rick said pushing his hand through his hair.

"What do you propose to do?" Kate asked.

"Paula has been after me to promote this latest Derrick novel. Perhaps as Arm candy we can dispel any rumors of a break up." Rick said.

"Rick you know I hate the press and now even more since they only show me kissing that guy and not the arrest afterward!" Kate said.

"Kate it is worst than that. Alexis has seen it too!" Rick said.

"What?" Kate asked thinking back to her last conversation before she gave Kate her blessing.

Just then the seething red head appeared.

"I warned you Beckett Not to trifle with my Father's affection!" Alexis started.

"Alexis hold on the Press got it all wrong!" Rick said trying to maintain the peace.

"What did they get wrong? Huh? You did kiss this Erik fellow? Huh?" Alexis said with out calming an inch down. "It shows you compliant and with your eyes closed!"

"Kate had to do that to sell the attacker." Rick countered.

"Dad I love you but this is between Beckett and Me! So without Dad's interference tell me Beckett what were your thoughts!" Alexis challenged.

"Ok My thoughts were I hope I can sell this then I realized he was a good kisser but that is what showed on my face nothing more. I was surprised by his technique. It must have works because in about 3 seconds later I was collaring the perp! Of course the Press was conveniently absent for that!" Kate said.

"So you were not think of anything else?" Alexis paced back in forth in from of Kate like a tigress.

"I swear Alexis. Your dad even knew this was about to happen." Kate said. "I love your Father and I had it cleared with him if I had to take this to the next level. It was part of my job Alexis believe me I would not intentionally hurt your father."

So what about unintentional…? Alexis asked "Dad's popularity has taken a nose dive since this came out! What are you going to do about it?"

Kate was flummoxed. She did not know how to fix this. The press was not her bailiwick.

"Alexis I do not really know. I knew something might have happened but this was not it!" Kate said.

"Paula is releasing a statement to the fact that this kiss was for an undercover operation conducted by NYPD which resulted in the capture of a dangerous criminal. Further more the relationship between Mr. Castle and Detective Beckett has never been stronger. Perhaps wedding bells will soon chime?" Rick said.

"Is that going to be included? Wedding bells…?" Kate asked.

"Well it could not hurt to have the population think it might be in the offing." Rick said.

Alexis was very quiet she finally was calming down. She was even a bit apologetic that the press had manipulated her too.

"Ok this is what we are going to do. Paula will call the press then we are going on a very conspicuous outing. To the Ball Game then to a Dinner then Dance later. Let them track us all the way." Rick said.

"Rick you do not even like baseball! Your fans know that!" Kate countered.

"No but you do and you can invite your Dad too…" Rick said.

"Dad that is a great idea let's make it a family occasion. I will call Max and Gram. Kate call your Dad. Yankee Stadium here we come!" Alexis said.

So Paula made the necessary arrangements. On the Seventh inning stretch Rick would have a surprise for Kate.

The game was miserable. The Diamondbacks were winning 10 to 4. Kate and her Dad were complaining about the umps!

Rick kept looking around at the scoreboard. It was the ending of the sixth and finally the Yankees caught the last out. It was the 7th inning stretch. The rest of the fans were heading to the exits. Rick fingered the small velvet box still hidden in the pocket of the Jersey jacket. Kate was fuming then she was struck by the sight of Rick was bending on one knee. Kate could not believe her eyes.

"Get up Castle" she hissed.

Rick had other ideas as the Jumbotron showed them. The words 'Would You Marry Me?' were traced across the image.

Kate did not want their engagement to be this splashy affair but events had conspired against her.

Rick began to list how much he loved her and how their time could be short and how he wanted them to take the next level in their relationship.

Kate just stared at the ring. She bit her bottom lip then the rest of the world faded into the back ground. It was just him and her and the question.

Rick finished his speech and Kate had not answered yet then she flung herself into his lips and said in a quiet voice "Yes."

The screen showed hearts and fireworks as the happy couple kissed. And Rick placed the ring on her finger.

The rest of the world rejoiced as well. In the precinct Gates was watching the game. "Well Done Detective!" She said.

The rest of the game was showing off the happy couple. Kate was showing off the ring to Alexis and Martha who both hugged her. Rick shook hands with Jim.

The game ended with the Diamondbacks winning 14 to 4. It was not the Yankee's day. But Kate could not care about the loss by her home team. She got the biggest prize of them all.


End file.
